


Spy

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spying, secret romance, teenage Richard and Anne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne realises spying can bring have surprising consequences....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright.

The minute Anne noticed George's smirk, she immediately knew he was up to something. His eyes were bright with curiosity and a frown appeared on her face as a result. George was just the type of person who relished in causing trouble. Both he and Anne knew it!

Pausing, as she ate the chocolate biscuit in her hand, she looked at him trying to guess what would be causing his smirk. As the minutes ticked by slowly, the chocolate coating her fingers from the heat in the kitchen, she was still none the wiser. 

"Seen Edward lately? He's back from Cambridge. He arrived last week!" George told her eagerly, hoping to arose her curiosity. 

Anne's frown deepened, at his words, but she didn't stop eating. She was hungry and her date with Richard later that night would mean missing dinner. 

"No. I don't think I have. He's been back all this time? I've not seen him once..." She trailed off, as she spoke finally running out of biscuits. 

Her curiosity was certainly peaked. George watched as begun to bite her lips, deep in her thoughts. 

"He's with his girlfriend. He's been in his bedroom practically all week." He hoped her curious nature would kick in and she would go and spy on his brother as a result. 

The thought of it brought a smile to his lips. His own curiosity had bugged him relentlessly every since Edward had decamped to his room. 

"Edward's got a girlfriend? That's great! Who is she?" 

A sigh of displeasure assaulted her eyes and she knew instantly her reaction was not what he had hoped for. It was clear she would not spy unless he gave her the idea!

"No-one knows. He seems to sneak her in. What do you say to going up and spying on him?" There was a coaxing tone to his voice that she disliked. 

She also disliked the idea of spying. If George wanted to know about Edward' s girlfriend, he could look himself. It baffled her that he was asking her. 

"Why on earth should I do that?" She asked him, curtly. 

He smirked again, as if he knew something she didn't. She watched as he shifted his weight on the chair before searching in his pocket. 

"I could always give you a few quid..."He trailed off, leaving her think over his proposition. 

'A few quid? Who does he think I am? A five year old wanting sweets?' Her thoughts were indignant and she quickly found herself wanting to snap at him. Luckily, George beat her to it. 

"You could buy yourself more biscuits!" He pointed out, gleefully. 

Anne scowled as she listened to him, her gaze falling on the empty biscuit tin infront of her. A sudden, overwhelming desire to shout at him came to her. 

Instead, she realised she could make the most of him trying to bribe her. After all, it showed that he was desperate. Perhaps desperate enough to give her quite a bit of money! 

"If I am going to spy on Edward, and that's a really big IF, I want more than a couple of quid." She gave him a innocent smile as she spoke as if she wasn't realising just conniving he thought her. 

His mouth opened in mock-shock and he let out a low whistle. 

"If you spend all that on biscuits, you'll get fat!" He pointed out to her, once he'd stopped. 

A flush of scarlet made its way onto Anne's pale cheeks as her hands quickly turned into fists. George's words had been said jokingly but they'd still hurt. Raising her head proudly, she refused to show him he had hurt her. 

"At least when I do get fat on your money, I'll have someone to love me. Richard." Her voice was calm but it had wavered slightly mid-way through. 

"Yeah, yeah." George muttered to her, as he once again reached into his pocket. He looked a little put one and helped Anne feel a sense of satisfaction. 

After she'd taken her bribe, she started making her way towards the stairs. Spying still held no appeal to her and so she had decided to do it straight away. 

As she walked, she heard George call out to her, rather loudly. 

"You'd better get something worth my money! I'm a student, you know. A poor one at that." 

His voice grew quieter as she walked and she couldn't but feel thankful. He'd been starting to get on her nerves. 

"Yeah, yeah." She mimicked, making her way up the stairs. 

The stairs crunched underneath her footsteps and her mind returned to his words. She started to wonder whether Richard would still love her if she grew fat, like his brother had warned. She hoped he would, she truly did. Thinking of Richard no longer loving her was a painful thought and by the time she'd reached Edward's room at the top of the landing, she was still very much trapped in her thoughts. 

The sight of his door, however, snapped her attention to her task at hand. Uncertainty filled her mind as how to approach it. After all, she could hardly knock on his door and expect an introduction. George had used the word 'spy' and apart from looking through the keyhole to his door, she saw no other way of doing that. The sound of laughter from behind the door and she found herself leaning towards it, her ear practically against the door. Although, it certainly was not Edward, as it was not familiar, it was also too masculine to come from a woman either!

Curiosity got the better of Anne and without thought, she knocked on his door. It took a couple of moments for the door to be answered and she distinctly heard the door unlocking. 

'It's odd he locks his door. We'd respect his privacy.' Anne thought, as she waited patiently. Her face coloured with shame as she realised that spying was anything but respecting his privacy. Her blush intensified as Edward emerged, looking dishevelled and messy. His hair held no resemblance to his usual hairstyle as it looked as if someone had very recently and very quickly run their fingers through it. She had to doubt it was Edward. He was hardly the type to do such a thing. He usual spent more time on his appearance. His dark blue shirt also looked as if he had hastily put it on. 

"Anne." Edward's voice held no irritation or displeasure and by the small, minute smile on his face, it seemed her presence was not a problem for him. 

The door was only opened slightly and there was no gap for Anne to see inside or to see who Edward's companion was. Perhaps Edward had noticed the look of frustration which had to come to her face as he slowly opened his door wider. It took only seconds for Anne to notice the man sitting on Edward's bed. Her feet moved quickly and Edward discreetly shut the door behind her. He watched as her gaze focused on the man on the bed. 

"I never said you could come in." He muttered to her, half-heartedly. Anne seemed not to hear his muttered words as she looked at his companion.

If anything, the man before her looked even more dishevelled than Edward did. His hair wasn't just going in every direction but he seemed to be missing a very vital part of his clothes- his trousers! She quickly averted her eyes, searching for Edward hoping she could look at him instead. Despite her flaming cheeks and the upper part of her neck, she had to wonder if he had noticed he wasn't wearing all his clothes. More to the point, where were they? 

"Whose your friend?" She asked Edward, a smile coming to her lips. The man, although, fully aware of her assessment of him had a rather friendly and kind smile on his face. The slight dash of red on his cheeks the only indication her actions had embarrassed him. 

At her words, Edward smiled. There was humour in his smile and something else Anne didn't fully understand. It was a couple of seconds before he answered her. 

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He has a mouth." His voice was soft and the gaze he shared with the man on his bed did not escape Anne. Nor did the smirk forming on the man's lips following his words. 

Anne felt incredibly embarrassed at his words. Of course she should ask the man! It would be rude to anything else. Once again, she turned her attention to the man. Instead of continuing to stand, she quickly went to sit by the man, hoping to show she was friendly.

"I'm Anne. Anne Neville. It's nice to meet you." Her voice was polite, formal even in her greeting but she was nervous. 

The man chuckled slightly, at her words, and she liked the him. Although, the chuckle hadn't been very loud, she saw him clutch his stomach a little as if she'd told him a great joke. There was no derision or censure in laugh merely amusement. Edward had taken the seat next to his desk and was watching them intently.

"Will Hastings. I'm Edward's..." He paused slightly as he spoke to her, before looking in Edward's direction. He looked apprehensive for the first time since Anne had entered the room. 

Barely noticeable to to Anne, Edward nodded to him slowly. 

"Boyfriend." Will told her, simply, giving her no other explanation. He watched as her eyes widened in realisation and for a few moments, she didn't know what to say. She was shocked and taken aback. Will must have noticed as a defensive look came to his friendly face and all sign of laughter vanished. Seeing this, Anne started to panic slightly. Within seconds, she'd begun babbling, hoping not to upset him even more. 

"No, no. I'm just shocked. Edward's never mentioned that he's got a boyfriend. No that he needs it since I'm nobody really. Just Richard's girlfriend." Edward started to laugh as she became even more flustered.

Anne stopped talking at the sound and merely gave him a grateful smile. Will also seemed to be less defensive than before as his laugher mingled with Edward's. As they laughed together, she couldn't help but notice they both looked happy. It made her wonder why Edward had hid their relationship. Before she knew it, that's exactly what she started to ask him. 

"Why all the secrecy? George thinks you've had a girl up here. Not Will." She asked him, aware of Will's presence in the room. She hoped her question didn't upset him, especially, as she had only just met the guy. She wanted to make a good impression, after all.

For the first time, Edward looked a little guilty. His amusement had vanished instantly and he seemed a little uncomfortable. Anne frowned a little as she waited for him to answer but she was not prepared for the answer he gave her. 

"He's my...er.... lecturer." He rubbed at his neck nervously, as he spoke and it seemed to distract Anne momentarily.

Blinking rapidly, as if to clear her thoughts, she tried to take in what he was telling her. It took a little time but it eventually sunk in. Her answering words showing the two men just how shocked she was. 

"He's what!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? :)


End file.
